Haymitch and Mitch
by PS61521
Summary: Another One-Shot off of the books. I wanted to show a little more about Mitch and show where Haymitch had gotten off to. I hope you enjoy and please review.


**I felt bad only having stories about little Rosie and none really about Mitch. I decided to write this little One-Shot about Mitch and his Godfather. Yeah, I know Haymitch a Godfather to a child? What was I thinking?! I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Haymitch and Mitch

Today is Mitch's fourth birthday, Rosie is six! I am starting to worry about getting older but I guess Forty-four isn't as old as it used to be. The party would be at Haymitch's house, if I felt old he certainly was at sixty-eight! Mitch was named after him, I had been iffy naming my son after Haymitch but he had saved Peeta and me more than once. He had done so much for us it was hard to believe I had once stabbed his sleeve into a table and now I named my son after him. Mitch jumped into Haymitch's arms the second the door opened. I don't know if Haymitch knew how much that little boy loved him but I do know they loved each other with similar excitement. I don't think Haymitch could love his own grandchildren as much as he loved Mitch and Rosie. Rosie danced around his feet hugging onto his knee and sitting on his foot. I gave up my parental right when we entered Haymitch's house, if I didn't I got a glass of water to the face. Yes, he never forgave me for waking him up so long ago.

I stepped in and started cleaning, Haymitch had refused a maid but he never said anything when I cleaned up. He stopped drinking a day before I brought the children over by agreement and could only start again once we left. He agreed to all my rules as long as I let him instruct the children when they were in his house. When other children started arriving Haymitch got water and punch out of the fridge along with cookies and chocolate. I frowned; I would have to put them to bed later! I dared not say anything for fear of being embarrassed in front of the other mothers. Peeta sat on the couch and talked to the other fathers but he had little interest in what they did. Not many men found painting and baking exciting and Peeta found mining dull. I felt a little bad for him but today was for Mitch so if I couldn't say no to the sugar he had to listen to boring conversations.

I found Rosie with the other sisters playing dolls, I had made sure to bring enough for all of the girls and Haymitch had some that Rosie had left before. Mitch and the other boys his age climbed over Haymitch like a jungle gym. Haymitch threw Mitch in the air and blew raspberries on his belly. I couldn't stop smiling at the way they acted together; Haymitch gave the children a grandparent since their grandmother died a year after Rosie was born. She had something going on in her lung from breathing in coal her whole life. I decided to clean upstairs while they played and let the party go the way Haymitch wanted.

When I finished it was time for presents and cake. More sweets! Great! Mitch opened Peeta's and my present first; it was a little bow and arrow, and a chef's hat. We told him he could be whatever he wanted so we got him what we knew and then let him go from there. The children mostly got him rocks and some got him toy trains, meaning moms had gotten together to plan the perfect gift. Haymitch gave Mitch his last. It was a small box, smaller than any of the others. When Mitch opened it his eyes went wide, he held it up so I could see and my voice left me. It was my pen, but not my pen. Haymitch had another made, identical to mine, into a necklace. Mitch wore it proudly. Tears flowed down my cheeks without me realizing. Haymitch noticed at the same moment I did and threw a glass of water in my face, "No dirty looks Katniss!" He smiled. He saved me from having to admit my son wearing the symbol of revolution, my symbol, had made me tear up. Mitch showed all of his presents to his friends and even let them play with some while he pretended to be me.

Peeta frowned a little, "Why do they all want to be you? I was there too!"

Rosie jumped up and you would never believe who she said she was, "I am Snow! I shall demolish you all! Muah ha ha ha!" She laughed and ran over to Mitch, "How dare you use berries to undermine me!"

"Where did you learn that?!" I yelled and got another glass of water to my face.

"From me, now enjoy the play," Haymitch filled his glass again and sat next to me.

We watched as Mitch defeated Rosie and one of Rosie's friends kissed Mitch on the cheek and said "we did it, Katniss!"

"She is you Peeta," I smiled pointing to the little girl who Mitch pushed away whipping his cheek off. Peeta shook his head at me and smiled. Our children were good, normal kids and they were born after the disasters that had taken place. I leaned over to Peeta and whispered in his ear, "Well, maybe the next one will want to be daddy." His eyes widened as I patted my belly, I was still nervous but watching them, I knew we would be okay.

**I didn't plan on doing that but I guess it happens. If I write another One-Shot I may write about her next child, either name her after mom-who by the way was never named, or Effie. Or name him after Cinna or Peeta's dad, who also never had a name. Comment with name ideas for baby if you want. I may do a sad one though depending on the idea that comes to me.**


End file.
